This invention is in the field of power hand tools; more particularly, it is concerned with the mounting for an electronic control board in a power hand tool.
The miniaturization of electronic circuitry, which has given rise to the computer "chip", has enabled the use of computer control for portable hand held power tools. However, hand held power tools are not always subject to careful handling and usage. Accordingly, the necessity arises to provide an economical means, compatible with high production, for supporting the electronic devices against mechanical shock. At the same time, it is desirable to provide double insulation of the electronic components to avoid the necessity for grounding the power tool while still providing projection for an operator in those arrangements providing operator selection capability. It is also desirable to protect the electronics in these power tools from the contamination and dirty atmosphere in which these tools frequently operate.